


You Can Bite Me Anytime

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Benny, Unconsciousness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny are having one of their usual spins in the sack. Ever since purgatory this had become a regular thing. Dean does like it a bit rough, a bit of pain and Benny doesn't mind giving him that when Dean makes it known. But it doesn't mean he doesn't care for his hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Bite Me Anytime

 "Ah! God dammit Benny watch your teeth!" Dean groaned as the Cajun man popped his lips off his pulsing dick, a quick lick at the head that made Dean twitch. 

 "Sorry brother." Benny licked his lips, savoring the taste of Dean's precum on his tongue. "But you know us vampires we like to..." Benny shifted, lips pausing at Dean's inner thigh. "Bite." The vampire sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Dean's inner thigh, causing the man to cry out.

 "Son of a bitch!" Dean barked as the bite sunk deeper, feeling Benny's lips smile against his thigh. Damn, he about came right then and there. He hadn't really expected the pain to feel good but...fuck. 

 "Like that dontcha Cher?" Benny smirked, lapping up the blood from the mark.

 "Fuck you Lafitte." Dean gasped out, groaning at the chill of the room against his dick.

 "Oh don't be like that darlin." The older man laughed, crawling on top of Dean. "You seemed to like it."

 Dean was about to protest when his lips were cut off by Benny's own. This had all started in purgatory. Dean spent days, weeks, maybe months looking for Cas, he didn't know. All the adrenaline and rush of danger in purgatory kind of gets to you. It goes to your heart then straight to your dick. Now Dean swore he wasn't gay, swore up until the moment Benny was gathering wood for a fire, shirtless for some reason. The rippling back muscles and strong arms, Dean couldn't look away. Benny was attractive for a vampire. He had a kind smile, and a caring air about him, and that accent, oh god it was like sex and courting all mixed into one.

 "I may have liked it." Dean smirked through a scruffy kiss. At first Benny's beard freaked him out, but soon it felt comforting, warm, like a protective grizzly bear. "But you might have to do it again just to make sure." Dean gave a playful nip at Benny's ear and the older man chuckled.

 "Well sweetheart. Where do you want me to bite you this time?" Benny really did love his pet names, not that Dean minded, it made him feel special.

 Dean tapped two fingers where his neck met his shoulder, a huge grin across his face.

 "You sure love? That'll hurt a lot." The concern in Benny's voice was sweet but Dean knew what he could take.

 The hunter wrapped his arms around the vamps neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Oh I sure hope so."

 Before questioning further Benny smiled, moving to hover his teeth over Dean's shoulder. "You sure?"

 Dean nodded eagerly, then let out a glass shattering scream as the vamp dug his sharp fangs into his neck, breaking the skin. "F-Fuck yes!" Dean howled out, nails digging into his lover's back. Damn this felt good, all pain and pleasure at once.

 "Damn darlin', makes my blood boil in the best way to hear you scream like that." Benny spoke as he released Dean's neck, moving to blow a heavy hot breath in his ear. "Long as I'm the only one who gets to make you scream like that."

 Damn his vampire liked to talk dirty, not that Dean didn't love it because God he fucking did. "Wanna make me scream some more?" Dean teased, tongue lapping at the lobe of Benny's ear. 

 "Oh fuck yes." Benny hastily flipped Dean on his stomach, the man gave out a breathy laugh at his partner's roughness. The vamp slid a finger inside the hunter easily, a little too easily. "Knew I was coming over so decided to take matters into your own hands?" Dean's breath hitched as Benny slid another finger in. Maybe he _had_ prepped himself a bit before Benny came over.

 "Haha yeah I-fuck-was pretty eager for you to fuck me the moment you got here, so I wanted to speed things up a little."

 "Much obliged." Benny's southern hitched a little higher as he pulled his fingers free. "Supposin' you want me to go ahead and fuck you unconscious then ey mon ami?"

 "Oh god please fuck yes." Dean groaned, pushing his ass into the air, inviting Benny in. The cajun man teased Dean for a minute or two, rubbing his huge cock up the curve of Dean's perky ass. "Dammit Benny stop teasing me." Dean groaned, rocking his hips back while his own cock remained painfully hard, throbbing against his stomach. The southern man chuckled before positioning himself at Dean's hole, the hunter let out a hiss as the vamp seated himself deep inside. Dean groaned at being so full, Benny was at least ten, eleven inches, Dean bet if he patted the lowest part of his stomach he would be able to feel Benny there. Man was as wide as the Mississippi river, when they first started sleeping together it nearly took half an hour for Dean to adjust. Now it was so easy, Dean was so tight still, but his body had adjusted to Benny's girth.

The vamp started in slow, short thrusts, eliciting short pants from Dean as the larger man gripped tightly at his hips. "Ah f-fuck Benny-ngh-speed up a little." Dean dropped to his elbows, raising his ass higher to make it all the easier for the larger man to pound into him. As a vampire Benny didn't really tire, so he could keep up the vicious pace Dean wanted, that he needed.

  It wasn't long before the hunter was moaning words that would make a nun blush. "Ah fuck Benny-ah-right there. Fucking pound my hole. Right fucking there." Dean's voice sounded harsh, so fucked out from the heavy breathing and dry panting that rattled his throat. The vamp took that as encouragement, fucking into Dean so hard that he nearly knocked him over the edge of the bed. "Fuck!" Dean came with a shout, then blacked out.

 

"Mnn Benny?" Dean rolled over, wincing at a cold rag on his stomach.

 "Sorry darlin', water gets so cold from the bathroom to here." Benny concentrated on his task of cleaning Dean up, carefully dragging the worn rag over the hunter's pale skin.

 "S'alright." Dean groaned, forcing himself to sit up. Damn his ass hurt, completely worth it though.

 "Your shoulder feelin' alright?"

 Dean touched his hand to a now bandaged shoulder, it hurt a little, but not as much as his ass. After a fucking like that Dean would need a few days rest. "Shoulder's fine, dont imagine you got to feed much though. The blood was kind of all rushing to one place."

 The older man chuckled, the smile forcing the crinkles of age to show around his eyes. "Aye Cher. I can feed some other time, you're pretty exhausted." Dean gave a small smile before Benny motioned for him to turn over so he could wipe down his come and lube covered back and ass. "You really like that biting thing don't you?" Benny commented as he ran the rag down Dean's muscular back.

 "Mhhmm. You can bite me any time." Dean mumbled into his crossed arms, half asleep.

 "I'll keep that in mind sugar." Benny leaned in to kiss the tip of Dean's ear before tossing the rag aside and pulling the nearly asleep man to his warm fuzzy chest. "Night darlin'."

 A muffled "G'night Benny." came from the man's warm chest before they both fell asleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> No reviews make the captain very sad *leans over the railing of my ship*


End file.
